


Save You

by Cloakseeker



Series: AoS One-Shots for Season 1 [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD. The story takes place after 1x07 The Hub. Ward finds out that Skye hacked SHIELD again and wants to confront her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save You

"She did what?" Ward asked incredulous. Fitz just told him that the ever order obeying Jemma Simmons shot Agent Sitwell back at the Hub. "How? Why?"  
"She tried to access a panel and Agent Sitwell startled her. She panicked and decided it would be smarter to just shoot him" Fitz said a little amused.  
"Why did she want to access a panel? What for?"  
"Skye needed access to the Hub's mainframe and since she couldn't..." Fitz got suddenly interrupted.  
"What? Don't tell me Skye hacked SHIELD again." Fitz nodded, a guilty look on his face. He wasn't really suppossed to reveal this piece of information to Ward. Jemma asked him not to. She saw how Ward was acting around Skye, mistrusting her. She didn't want to add to his paranoid suspicions that the hacker would betray them again. Before Fitz could clarify however Ward stormed off in search for the young woman.   
Fitz tried to stop him but failed. Fortunately, Jemma appeared just right then, leaving Skye's bunk. She saw the specialist and knew that something was wrong. When Fitz appeared right behind him she knew that he let slip what had happened at the Hub.  
"You can't go in there" Jemma told Ward firmly and in a low voice, trying to avoid Skye hearing them. "Come with me" she grabbed his hand and dragged him back downstairs to the lab.   
Ward didn't really know why he let her do that, but followed her nevertheless. He was angry with his rookie and he wanted to confront her. But Jemma did something stupid too. Maybe it was time to take the kitty gloves off and tell her a piece of his mind.  
"I gather Fitz told you" she started talking and Ward nodded in agreement. "Did he also mention that without Skye you both would be dead right now?" she asked and Ward raised an eyebrow. "There was no extraction" she continued, eyes glued on Ward who seemed to be frozen.  
"I know. When I signaled the team they never responded. I knew then that the extraction was a bust, but you guys came and..."  
"How do you think we knew about the no extraction thing?" Jemma asked.  
"I figure Coulson told you" Ward answered honestly.  
"No, he didn't. I'm not even sure he knew. It was Skye. She had a feeling that something might be wrong with you guys and she was right. To be honest, I don't regret helping her hack SHIELD. Without that we wouldn't have known that you were on a suicide mission. Without her you probably would be dead."  
Ward needed a minute to process everything Simmons told him. He knew from Coulson that Skye was trying to find her parents. This is why he figured she hacked SHIELD to find something about them. He would have never guessed that she did that because she was worried about him. Well, him and Fitz. Ward turned on his heels and left the two scientists behind. He walked upstairs and wanted to knock on Skye's door. He wanted to knock, he really did, but he chickened out and went to sleep. Maybe another time.


End file.
